Side Effect
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: Y así, el hijo de Hades se hundió en las sombras, desapareciendo para siempre. ADV. Muerte de un Personaje


**Hola, esta vez vengo con un Songfic porque estaba oyendo música en mi PC cuando empezó a sonar esta canción, empecé a escribir, y el resultado es este bebe triste y dramático de bebe Nico y bebe Will. Y como sobre aviso no hay engaño… esto incluye MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE…. Y es triste de verdad… o algo así, a mi me gusto bastante.**

 **Título: Side Effect**

 **Pairing(s): Will/Nico, Will/Rachel**

 **Género: Angst/Drama/Songfic**

 **Canción: Side Effect (Higurashi Sui OP)**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de esto es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera créanme que habrías más parejas homos en los diferentes libros. (3). Todo propiedad de Rick Riordan claro esta.**

* * *

 _ **SIDE EFFECT**_

* * *

Siempre que pienso en que no puedo evitar que el cariño se filtre por medio de todos mis sentimientos. Es después de todo, la persona a la que amaba desde los 14 años cuando decidí lo mío por Percy no era más que una completa tontería sin sentido. ¿Por qué? Sol "Solace, ese momento en que mande" todo a la mierda al estar en el mismo lugar que tu propio yo, sobre lo que realmente se sentía por el hijo de Apolo, en que la oportunidad de un futuro junto a este, y su propio final feliz por el que tanto había soñado, que su propio el padre deseaba que tuviera pero no supo aprovechar en su momento.

-Nico, ¿Listo para irnos? - Pregunta Percy vestido de manera elegante desde el umbral de la puerta, ataviado en un traje elegante como el hijo de Hades el asiente con la cabeza para salir de ese lugar.

Y es que, ahora estamos de acuerdo con la boda del mismo rubio de Apolo del que estoy enamorado, quien se unirá en el matrimonio con la antigua portadora del Oráculo de Delfos, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Siente ganas de gritar por la causa de la frustración, de que los sentimientos son aún más allá del tiempo que a pasado de todo aquello, tan profundos como el color de la sangre que tiene más en una batalla esperando que su vida termine, pero no, ese no es el único que puede permitirlo, no le deja teñir el cielo de negro porque siempre está para iluminar de vez en cuando, pero esta vez no es posible, no cuando no hay nada que le puede seguir adelante por ningún motivo

La iglesia es enorme en realidad, a un lado tiene a Hazel y del otro Jason ha corrido a Percy para poder flaquearle, en ese momento siente como su interior llora del mismo modo que hacen las cigarras a diario, sin poder detenerse mientras se sienten incomodas, asustadas. Pero tampoco tiene un sitio al donde huir, solo puede apretar la mano de su hermana mientras Will está parado ante el altar con un traje negro, esperando por la pelirroja. Por unos momentos siente en impulso estúpido de ir con el rubio novio, de rogar que tome sus manos, que no lo deje ir y le ayude a sonreír de nueva cuenta, pero es demasiado cobarde para aquello, solo se que3da en su lugar apretando la mano de su hermana en busca de confort.

-Todo va a estar bien, Nico- escucha que le susurra la chica mientras la música comienza a resonar por todo el lugar, cortesía por cierta de los hermanos de Will como buenos hijos de Apolo que son.

En ese momento la ve entrando, con un bello vestido blanco que resalta su figura, la causante de todos sus males, o bueno, en todo caso el causante de aquel efecto secundario es él mismo, ella solo es el resultado que propicio por su cobardía, sí, eso sin duda es una mejor forma de decir lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Lo puede sentir incluso antes de que suceda; Hades se lo advirtió mucho tiempo atrás, sus hijos no suelen ser felices, terminan devorados por las sombras; en el momento en que aquel ojiazul del que esta secretamente enamorado esta por pronunciar aquellas seis letras que forman la palabra con la cual sus ilusiones quedaran totalmente destruidas, miles de sombras empiezan a ser llamadas rodeando su pies de manera asombrosamente rápido, la oscuridad alzándose en su cuerpo absorbiéndolo junto a la miseria que sentía.

Puedo oír a Hazel en la lejanía llamándolo con preocupación, del mismo modo que el resto de sus amigos, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, como si les costará comprender lo que le sucedía, y no los culpa. Después de todo es algo tan raro que es creíble que puedan pensar que es una alucinación o una mala jugada de su vista.

-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Oh dioses!, ¡Nico, resiste un poco!-

-Amigo, no nos hagas esto, ¡mantente con nosotros por favor!-

Escucha todo lo que dicen, incluso una teoría de Annabeth, pero sabe que no podrán encontrar una manera de evitar que sea absorbido, esta vez no tiene una verdadera razón para quedarse. Mira por última vez a Solace, sorprendiéndose del miedo que logra ver en sus ojos celestes, pero solo puede sonreír suavemente mientras las últimas sombras lo terminan de absorber llevándolo al olvido eterno, a ese punto sin retorno que le estaba esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Y su último pensamiento es que sí, peco de egoísta sin duda alguna, porque a fin de cuentas arruino el día que debía ser especial para el amor de su vida, lo arruino solo porque sus propios demonios fueron más de lo que debía de haber soportado.

Ese día el hijo de Hades, dejo de existir por completo, las explicaciones, Hades momentos después cuando apareciera en la ceremonia. Nico di Angelo no era la única alma del inframundo, pues cuando sus hijos eran consumados por la tristeza terminaban desvaneciéndose con las sombras del mismo modo que si sobreexplotaban sus poderes.


End file.
